


[podfic] Runaways

by colls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: We lost seven teenage boys from the shelter in the summer of '97. The last were a pair of brothers so wrapped up in each other that I never had a chance to save them. Their names were Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Runaways

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Runaways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257903) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



> Recorded for [spn-gen-bigbang](http://spn-gen-bigbang.livejournal.com/)'s 2013 mini-round.

  
  
**Text Link:** [Runaways (on LJ)](http://keerawa.livejournal.com/142816.html) written by keerawa  
 **Length/size:** 01:01:24 20MB  
 **Download Links:**  
mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?1ite3p8i7itnn39) [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?7wkkb956qxg46up)  
  
 **Author's Summary:** We lost seven teenage boys from the shelter in the summer of '97. The last were a pair of brothers so wrapped up in each other that I never had a chance to save them. Their names were Sam and Dean.  
 **Cover Art:** [by reapertownusa](http://reapertownusa.livejournal.com/83576.html)  
also posted [on DW](http://swannee.dreamwidth.org/101516.html)


End file.
